<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And you’re alive? by kyooooki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550609">And you’re alive?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki'>kyooooki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going great In Soda’s life but what happens when everything starts going down? He starts noticing his best friend in a new light and a person he never though he’d see again shows up at the wrong moment with a unexpected gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This whole story will most likely be in 3rd person always unless I say so. Enjoy~ &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like the day before Soda and Steve had started their short journey over the DX to start of their shifts, except this time they didn't have Two-Bit drive them. </p><p>The sun beat down on them while they joked around and eventually got to the familiar place. Soda felt through his pockets before his fingers wrapped around a cold metal and pulled it out before unlocking the door and putting it back.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the counter with a smile with Steve walked to the door that led to the garage where he worked on the old cars people would bring in.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going to work on those old things. Don't scare those broads away" he joked before patting sodas shoulder and opening the door. There was no way soda would scare away any girl if anything he's the reason most chicks go to the DX.</p><p> </p><p>After countless hours of working on cars and jokingly flirting with broads the two ended their shifts and made their way to anywhere. Clouds had covered the sun, blocking the hot rays from hitting them.</p><p> </p><p>"So how much broads today?" Steve nudged Sodas' arm jokingly while walking down the sidewalk that led them to anywhere. They never had a destination in mind and just let the time lead them to somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe about 7 tried to flirt with me and I got bored easily so flirted back," Soda said happily that he was getting from attention.</p><p> </p><p>"They never fail to entertain while on long shifts," he said while stretching, looking over to Steve for a reply. Steve put his arm around sodas' neck and took him down while ruffling up his hair, automatically getting soda to laugh and fight back. Oh, how he loved that laugh so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you never listened to the gang! You're a real looker and that's why they're always flirting with you" Steve admitted while giving up the fight but keeping his arm around sodas neck.</p><p> </p><p>"First-time hearin' that from you Stevie" soda teased, a small pink tint he thought was blushing made its way to Steve's face. Soda and his relationship popped into Steve's mind, how he thought something between them was happening in a good way? He really didn't know if it was good or bad. Maybe this was how all the best friends acted.</p><p> </p><p>"How 'bout we see if there's a chocolate cake waitin' for us sodie," Steve said, avoiding the topic they were just on. He smiled while taking his arm off soda and opening the door. He walked into the room that was filled with the gang, soda following behind him and shutting the door once they were all in.</p><p> </p><p>Like usual, the gang continued doing their own personal things while soda headed to the kitchen whistling a song stuck in his head. Steve ran in front of soda and pushed him slightly away.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to go rest. You must be tired after standing at the counter flirting with all those broads" he teased again with a smirk, opening the fridge and bending down a little to see how many cakes were available.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel soda smiling behind him while he quietly gave in and sat down at the table, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and quickly lighting one up. The smoke smell quickly filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, any of y'all want some cake!" Soda asked the gang in the living room, getting yes's from everyone almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Steve quietly hummed a tune while getting five cakes out and setting them on the table before looking over his shoulder at soda, seeing him smoking even though he usually never smoked even in front of the prettiest broads he has seen.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you give me that and don't start an addiction," he said, taking the lit cigarette out of sodas hand and putting it in his mouth, going back to cutting the cakes in halves. Soda was going to fight back or say a smart remark but knew Steve would probably win the fight or Darry would have to break up the play fight.</p><p> </p><p>He had found that recently he had given into Steve's small parenting rules and fights. Soon everyone had gotten their cake and was all in the living room trying to squeeze into the tiny space in front of the tv.</p><p> </p><p>Ponyboy and Johnny were next to each other on the couch sharing a plate of cake, Dally was laying down on the other half of the couch with his feet laying on the other two boys laps, smoking what seemed like the last one of his first pack of the day, Two-Bit like always was sitting in front of the couch, Soda and Steve were sitting on chairs that were pulled from the kitchen while Darry was standing behind the couch leaning on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Aye soda, Steve there's a party at bucks and I'm thinking of going wanna join?" Dally said over the shows loud volume. No one even looked at him while he let out another puff of smoke but the two agreed to go.</p><p> </p><p>After awhile the Mickey Mouse episode ended and a talk show started causing pony and johnny to get up with the book and go up to pony's and soda's room upstairs. Dally looked at the clock on the wall before getting up with a grunt and walking over to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright hurry up before all the good broads leave," dally said signifying for the two to hurry up. Soda looked over at dally then darry then steve. He got up, holding onto steves shoulder for support as they both stood up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you be drinking too much okay little buddy? If you come home late don't you dare be waking pony or johnny up" darry said, already in-front of soda and making sure his jacket was zipped up.</p><p> </p><p>When he was sure soda was alright he ruffled his hair and smiled for a second before going back to the couch and watching the show with Two-Bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't wake 'em up I promise," soda said before dally notifies them again and they headed out.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up taking a car dally had taken a few hours before that still surprisingly hasn't been taken back.</p><p> </p><p>Steve sat in the back on the left while soda had sat right beside him on the right. They kept wrestling with each other in the car before dally told them to stop messing around which they obeyed not wanting to mess with dally.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't stop them from leaning their backs on the doors and smiling at each other while they took turns doing tik tac toe on the dusty windows.</p><p> </p><p>When they pulled into bucks lawn soda had won three games while steve had only won two. Tic tac toe boards covered the windows causing dally to knock on the window and ask what the hell they did.</p><p> </p><p>They both got out laughing at their game, fighting over who was better. Eventually, they made it to the door and dally knocked first.</p><p> </p><p>A random person answered the door inviting them in not even caring who it was. That's just how people at this place acted, they probably already knew the three by now.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in like they owned the place just like they had done many other times in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Dally had gone off somewhere in the sea of people as steve and soda went to what seemed to be the kitchen since it had all the drinks and cups in it.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like a few hours ponyboy and johnny had joined the party and were just sitting off to the sidelines, not really wanting to party and were too young to drink.</p><p> </p><p>They had talked for hours about whatever came to their mind. About school homework. About athletics. About cars. About sunsets. About socs. About home life. About parents. About siblings. About anything.</p><p> </p><p>They had moved closer to each absentmindedly and ponyboy had ended up putting an arm around johnny to comfort him about his parents.</p><p> </p><p>The two never really were affectionate publicly or even when they were inside because their society wouldn't allow that even to happen because 1) they're greasers and 2) they were both males.</p><p> </p><p>Even though society wouldn't allow that pony and the whole gang had made sure johnny knew he was loved. Especially ponyboy would make sure johnny felt loved and appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>"You know do you ever think about if we're ever going to get someone?" Pony asked quietly to Johnny so no one could hear their conversation. It wasn't really something embarrassing but those people at the bar always know how to spread the word.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean like dating?" Johnny asked shock evident in his voice because they never really talked about feelings.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah since were greasers we either have to date greaser broads or not have anyone. You know how the socs are"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll find someone pony so don't worry about it. You don't need someone to break your heart"</p><p> </p><p>"And don't let bein' a greaser change your inter..ests" Johnny's sentence had trailed off at the end due to quite a scene.</p><p> </p><p>Ponyboy was shocked to see his brother on the dance floor with his best friend, making out with what looked like no regrets in the world. Everyone else in the crowd was either too drunk or busy to notice them on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Ponyboy slowly pulled his eyes away from the sight and look over at johnny.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me I'm hallucinating right now johnny" pony said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid not pone" johnny said finally pulling his eyes away from the sight and looking at pony.</p><p> </p><p>With soda and Steve, they have stepped around and ignored until they had eventually stood up and bumped into people. Even then they had only gotten glances.</p><p> </p><p>Soda had taken someone's drink and chugged the mystery liquid before pulling the cup away from his lips and laughing with steve at his accomplishment.</p><p> </p><p>Pony knew this was normal for soda and Steve to joke around but making out on the dance floor? Millions of questions went around in his head about what he really knew about the two.</p><p> </p><p>Pony watched as his older brother dragged steve up the stairs with his signature smile that was even more shining since the amount of alcohol he had consumed.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on we're followin' them johnny," pony said, still watching the two go up the stairs as he quickly stood up and walked to the stairs, weaving in and out of the small crowds.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny followed right behind him until the two got upstairs right in time to see soda and steve stumble happily into an empty bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Pony and johnny slowing walked to the side of the door, crouching down next to each other close enough that pony could basically feel Johnny's breath on his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not what I expected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soda and Steve stood in front of the bed, Steve holding sodas waist while soda had his arms around his neck while laughing at each other and the jokes that would never make sense to anyone else but them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You shouldn't have thrown me on the floor you asshole!" Soda said before laughing again but this time they both swayed onto the bed causing a loud noise to be made from the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made the two laugh. Soon they started to play fighting on the bed, not being that great since the alcohol was messing with their minds a little. Eventually, Steve had pinned soda to the bed and they started laughing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve fell onto soda who immediately wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the room, johnny and pony were sitting by the door not watching anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ponyboy couldn't seem to take his eyes away at first but Johnny saw the look on his best friend's face so he pulled him away and just put his arm around pony's neck to comfort him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey let's get back. Darry will be worryin' a lot" Johnny suggested while looking over at the very confused ponyboy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When ponyboy didn't answer back johnny quietly got up and helped pony get up by grabbing his hands and pulling him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Johnny, would you stay at the house? Darry ain't got nothing to do and I could help ya with chemistry" pony said putting his arm around Johnny slowly to not scare him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his demise, Johnny still flinched but in a quick second relaxed. This was one of the only things they did to comfort or show affection to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny nodded at the idea of him staying probably mostly because his parents had got into another terrible fight and he didn't want to add to their problems again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before johnny and pony got out of the house dally drunkenly walked over to them with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Man johnnycake you're leavin' this early? Come join the game" he said referring to the next round of a game dally had created that was now a very popular game among everyone and of course its sole purpose was to get everyone flat out drunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dally me and pony are going back home," Johnny said quietly while dally looked between the door then patted Johnny on the shoulder before heading off to the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny looked over at ponyboy getting a nod from him. They walked out of the house and started walking back to pony's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the room with soda and Steve, they had begun another play fight that ended with soda being on top this time causing steve to sigh jokingly and give up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Told ya I'm stronger then you" soda whispered happily before leaning down to kiss Steve who happily kissed back gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda slowly let himself fall onto Steve while continuing to smile into the gentle kisses they shared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This had to be the best moment in the two boys' lives right now even if they were going to regret it or even forget it in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the two had stopped their make-out session and fell asleep on the bed. Sodapop with an arm Steve's waist as Steve laid his head on sodas chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light-filled the room as the sodapop fluttered his eyes opened tiredly, groaning while trying to stretch only to realize he wasn't alone in the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda felt the weight and automatically assumed he slept with a broad but the frame he held in his hands didn't feel like a skinny broad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda prompted himself up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes so he could see better. When he opened his eyes he recognized the person automatically. His best friend. He slept with his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he didn't know what he or his best friend did but he imagined they did something since they ended up sleeping next to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds later he pulled a blanket that was over them up and saw he still had his clothes on, meaning they probably didn't do anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He plopped back down onto the bed, sighing and deciding it would be okay if he just dealt with this later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, when his head touched the pillow he was out like a light. Just like before the whole room went silent except for a few tweets heard from the birds outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About an hour later Steve woke up slowly, yawning while in the process of trying stretch. When he finished stretching he realized someone was by him. He sat up and right below him was his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No no no no no. No way is Sodapop fucking Curtis sleeping next to me". Steve was freaking out on the bed as soda just groaned and sat up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When soda was fully up and was aware of where he was a small pink tint spread across his face. Steve didn't know if he was seeing things but he was pretty sure he saw the tint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think we did anything last night?" Steve whispered thinking something would break if he spoke too loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Our clothes are on so I don't think so"</p>
<p>"Never even my life did I think we were this close" soda joked, nudging Steve to get him to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve looked at soda with a raised eyebrow before giving a small smile. How could at this time his best friend still make jokes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what do you say we do? I don't think anything really happened between us. We could be just banged two broads in the same room and they ditched us" Steve suggested, already getting out of the bed and stretching properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe. Let's go back home. I don't want pony to get worried"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, I think I might head to my house. I wanna check up on my mom"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda nodded while getting off the bed and walking over to the door, walking out of it with Steve following right behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two walked down the old stairs, not caring if it woke anyone up or not. When they made it outside they followed their normal route back to the Curtis' house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tiny Time Skip*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, soda had gotten back to his house. Steve and soda had to split ways when they had gotten to Steve's house. Steve would've liked to go with soda but with his dad off work, he didn't know how much trouble his mom wouldn't be in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both didn't understand what had happened that morning or the day before but just guessed that their relationship would go back to normal and this wouldn't be discussed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, soda kinda wanted to talk about it and he did kinda hope they did something that night. Why would he be thinking this through? He wasn't gay. Well, he didn't think he was gay especially for his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda had started to realize though that he had taken more of a liking towards guys and would glance at the cute soc or greaser boys. He did often stare at his best friend while they sat on the couch or drank at the bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I don’t need nothing except you <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was just a coincidence though. Maybe if he ignored it this would go away and he would go back to having broads and flirting with cute chicks at the DX.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda walked up the stairs then into his and his younger brother's room. He opened the door with a sigh, running his left through his hand. When he opened it he saw johnny with pony at the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bed dipped when soda laid down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, soda. How was this mornin'?" Pony jokingly questioned while turning in the chair and crossing his arms on the chairs' top rail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't wanna talk about it," soda said getting a blanket and putting it over himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright. Do you want some cake or chocolate milk? I'm pretty sure Two-Bit got some more yesterday" pony asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe half a cake and a glass of chocolate milk" soda said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pony nodded and went to go get sodas breakfast, Johnny, of course, following behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda sat in silence, trying his hardest to remember any tiny detail about last night. What happened between them? How did he feel about his best friend? Should they just forget last time? Did he want to forget?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda groaned loudly before turning over to the white wall that had some crayon marks on it from when pony once drew on the wall. That was far in the past when their parents were still around. Pony didn't even remember the incident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later pony and johnny still hadn't come back up but soda didn't have any time to yell for them since a knock was heard on the other side of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come in," he said tiredly before flipping over to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darry walked into the room and walked over to the bed saying: "why are you up here all sighing and groaning? It's gettin' quite annoying little buddy".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just tired since last night did a couple of broads" soda laughed lightly, nudging Darry hoping his lie would be believable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, little buddy. Don't distract pony and johnny from their homework okay? You know how important their studies are to me" Darry said before messing up sodas hair and exiting out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right after darry slightly closed the door ponyboy and johnny snuck back into the room with two plates with half a cake on them and three glasses of chocolate milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here soda" johnny murmured still not comfortable around soda. The only one johnny really was comfortable around was pony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda took the plate and glass that johnny offered him and put the plate in his lap while putting the glass on the nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon pony and Johnny had gone back to doing their homework while soda sat in silence, eating his food and occasionally drinking the chocolate milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sodas' eyes wandered around the room and eventually focused on his brother and johnny doing homework. He glanced at the lamp but quickly looked away from the light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Has anyone else noticed how Steve's eyes look amazing in the light?' Soda thought before his thoughts drifted off into last night's deal. All the questions from early came back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since it was the only morning the two still had work to go to. His hangovers never lasted that long so he predicted he'd be fine since his hangover was practically already over an hour ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda finished the chocolate cake and milk so he stood up and headed to the door. Before he left he went over to the two boys doing homework and ruffled pony's hair and patting Johnny's shoulder slightly to not scare him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm goin' to go hang out with Steve. Finish your homework so darry won't come up and make a mess of our room got it?" He asked with a smile before messing up pony's hair again then heading out of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ponyboy nodded while johnny was quick to pat down pony's messed up hair. Since soda was gone he was more comfortable being close to pony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if you dyed your hair?" Johnny asked trying to procrastinate his work a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would never do that. My hair is the only part of me that I actually like" pony said before scooting the chair closer to the desk and gripping his pencil harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny shrugged and flipped his paper over so they could work on the other math problems there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I can't believe pony doesn't like himself. His hair looks so soft and adorable. And his eyes are the prettiest color of green and I can see some grey mixed in. He'd look amazing with grey eyes honestly' johnny thought, dozing off into his own world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'His skin is so smooth. How can somewhere have that smooth of skin? What would the rest of his body look like?'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny snapped out of his trance when pony waved a hand in front of him multiple types. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Man what were you thinkin' about," pony asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothin' to worry 'bout pony. Let's get back to work" Johnny said before starting to solve an equation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the rest of their homework session pony had wondered what was Johnny thinking about while Johnny was thinking about why he was thinking about pony this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recently Johnny had been thinking about pony this way but he didn't know It'd  continue for more than a week. He's had these thoughts for months actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all started one night when he and pony were sitting close to each other in the lot. The moon was shining down on pony while he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Johnny was going to fall asleep but was captured by how beautiful his best friend looked. After that, he had observed pony more often and noticed more small details about him. How pony expressed emotions in small ways. How pony acted alone with just him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more questions the two boys finished the homework and put it on the side of the desk so they could get it that morning. Johnny yawned, hiding his mouth behind his hand not wanting to embarrass himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You tired johnny? If you like you can sleep in the bed. Soda might have got a little crumbs on there but it should be fine" pony gestures to his and sodas bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine. I'll head home and try to get some sleep before they come home". They were his parents. He never said parents or mom or dad. He didn't think of them as his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sure johnnycake? You aren't a bother for me or the gang okay? Just rest for a few minutes?" Pony tied to pursues the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny glances at the bed and over to ponyboy who was giving him pleading eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'His eyes are shining. How does he hate them' Johnny said before glancing down and messing with his hands, not knowing where to keep them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine but only for a few minutes. Wake me up soon okay?" Johnny said before climbing on the bed and slowly covering himself up with the blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise I'll do that. Just rest" pony said, sitting down on the bed once Johnny was comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny hummed an 'okay' before feeling the bed dip. Johnny smelled the blankets and noticed it smelt like pony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Hmm, it smells like him too. He smells wonderful...' Johnny thought before falling asleep. Usually, he had nightmares so pony stayed next to him. Instead of sitting he laid down next to Johnny but didn't go under the covers even though he was urged to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pony had the urge to wrap his arms around Johnny and hold him close so he could keep the nightmares away but he couldn't. He didn't know the exact reason but just knew it would be wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda walked down the sidewalk, humming a song by Elvis Presley. The route to Steve's house was pretty much burned into his memory due to walking on this route for years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When a small broken brown house came into view soda saw Steve outside fighting with his mother on the porch. Soda knew this was a regular thing for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve's mom would get drunk, fight with her son, end up crying then Steve would have to forgive her for everything, then she would end up passing out and have to be carried to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda waited on the curb while Steve fought. After a few more minutes of yelling, he heard the crying. After what seemed like hours of that the sobs seemed to calm down then completely stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve would probably be out soon. Soda was correct since Steve had sat next to him on the curb and cracked his knuckles stressfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda glanced at his best friend before putting an arm around him, patting him on the shoulder once he pulled Steve close to his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like this for a few silent minutes before soda pulled his arm away and got up. When he was done dusting his pants off he held out his hand for Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve grabbed sodas' hands before being pulled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does DQ sound good? My treat" soda said putting his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, man. I'll make sure to treat you back" Steve said, starting to walk to the DQ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda nodded, following right beside his best friend. As they walked soda started a conversation about work to distract Steve from his mother's fight. That seemed to work since Steve was laughing next to soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at the DQ they stopped laughing but grinned at each other. They both loved it when they had these moments which was basically every time they were together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both sat down in a booth in the back of the DQ so that they could be away from most people even if everyone there was a greaser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat across from each other so it would be easier to talk. When a waitress came out she greeted them happily before taking their order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve could admit she was absolutely stunning with her long black curly hair and her blue eyes that looked grayish but nothing could compare to soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve knew that these thoughts about his best friend were probably not okay but he didn't care. So what if he liked soda? It was his best friend and they'd probably go back to being best friends even if he was rejected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still worried that they would not stay friends but soda and he had been friends for years, why would they stop just because who he liked?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda looked down at the waitress's name tag finding the name 'Maisie' on the cheap plastic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We would like a Pepsi along with a cherry cola" soda ordered, giving the waitress a few seconds before finishing. When she hummed then asked anything else soda ordered two orders of fries and cheeseburgers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waitress gives soda a grin before walking off into what looked like the kitchen or back room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y'know Two-Bit bought more chocolate milk yesterday..." soda said grinning, already coming up with a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?..." steve gave soda a questioned look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was thinking you should come over we play a little football even though I'll win and we can then watch Mickey Mouse with chocolate milk" soda happily said his plan, gesturing with his hands out of habit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve noticed sodas usual over exaggerating movements but just smiled and grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your acting like that wasn't what I was gonna do," Steve said leaning over the table and teasingly messing up sodas hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda laughed while grabbing Steve's wrist before messing up his hair to get revenge. When he thought it was messed up enough he let go and let steve sit back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon the waitress came back with the two pops and set the glasses down on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your orders will soon be out. They're working on them right now" the waitress said blushing before putting a peice of paper in her pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the paper was totally covered by her pocket soda had seen a few numbers that looked like a phone number. He smiled at her before she waved and walked to another table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was gone he took a sip of his cherry cola. Across the table, Steve had looked over soda with a weird look before taking a sip of his own coke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe you can drink that shit," Steve said, gesturing to the cherry cola. Everyone in the gang hated or never drank cherry pop so it was weird to have soda like it. Another difference between soda that Steve really liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh come on it's not that bad! Yours is the plain one!" Soda protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How is coke plain? It's an absolute classic!" Steve said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here you're trying this again and this time you're saying it's amazing," soda said determined to have Steve agree. Soda got up and went over to the other side, sitting next to Steve before handing his glass out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve rejected the drink so soda put his arm around Steve's neck and brought him down to the glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just drink it!" Soda encourages. Soon soda and Steve were fighting in the DQ's booth. During their wrestling, the glass had been set on the table so they wouldn't spill it. They were both getting stares but they didn't seem to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Steve had drunk the cherry cola and just to please soda he said it was amazing and couldn't live without it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda knowing Steve was joking, just laughed and took his glass back. The waitress came back with two plates of food and set them down in front of the males.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve noticed a small paper beneath sodas plate and looked over to the waitress connecting the dots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like any refills?" Maisie asked politely, holding her hands together shyly in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah take your time Maisie," soda said, winking at her before she left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was regular behavior for soda but Steve couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted soda to look at him like that and do cute things to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve never thought he'd ever use the word 'cute' to describe something he wanted to be used to him but with soda, this was an exception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Steve ate some of his fries he noticed the paper was still under sodas plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Check under your plate. That Maisie broad must like you" Steve said before going back to eating his fries plainly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda finished the bite of cheeseburger he had earlier before moving the plastic pate and finding exactly what he was expecting. Numbers sprawled out neatly on the tiny piece of notebook paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda smirked then put the paper into his pocket, the paper probably going to stay in there until soda found the time to take it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It seems like I can never get one trip to a DQ without getting a number" soda joked before going back to eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda when he was a kid always dreamed about growing up and marrying a pretty girl but when his parents died he had to focus more on his family. Now that Steve was in his life for years he has started thinking more about relationships.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maisie came back with refills and soon left after when Steve gave her a death glare behind soda's back. He didn't know why but he did not want that broad to get close to soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After soda and Steve finished their food and paid for it they left the DQ and started on the walk to Curtis's house, where they'd probably stay all day doing what they did every time they were there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they had got to the brothers house it was the middle of their forgotten shifts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the house Johnny and Pony were on the porch weirdly hugging? Soda was surprised he wasn't really shocked. Pony and Johnny were really close but hugging wasn't a thing people did in the gang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda snuck up on the two quickly, quietly walking until he was right in front of the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys..." soda whispered quietly before they both jumped and pulled away. Pony had a small blush on his cheeks since someone had seen him and johnny being affectionate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny had started freaking out but soon calmed down since it was just soda. Soda laughed before ruffling their hair and walking to the house, Steve following behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked up into sodas room. Immediately soda laid on the bed and of course Steve fell onto him. They laughed while continuing to fight on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You bitch! You're gonna make me fall off this bed" soda whispered out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Steve had gotten sodas wrist both pinned to the bed and he was sitting on sodas stomach. Soda was trying to wiggle out of Steve's grasp but to his avail, he couldn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve had got off his soda when he felt soda suffered enough. They both changed their positions to just sitting next to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what do you think is up with Pony and Johnny?" Soda asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know. They're kids and they'll get used to not showing affection to others" Steve answered not really worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I already show my baby brother affection. We'll just have to wait in secret to see how close they get. This is probably me just over thinkin'" Soda said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Why’s nothing changing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and soda talked while Pony and Johnny were in the kitchen making food. It was around 5:30 so they decided to start making dinner for everyone. Dally was probably in the cooler once again.</p><p> </p><p>Two-Bit was in front of the couch while Darry was sitting in the armchair and they both watched Mickey Mouse.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey Mouse was the only show the gang watched except all the other talk shows Darry watched at night.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny lit a cigarette while he waited at the table for Pony to finish cooking or tell him what he could help with. Pony was just cooking spaghetti since it was quick, easy, and made a lot for all of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone dinner is ready!" Pony yelled so the whole house could hear him. Two-Bit and Darry looked at him before getting up and coming to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Two-Bit came up and put Pony in a headlock before violently rubbing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh spaghetti today. I hope this is as good as last time" Two-Bit joked referring to the last time pony cooked spaghetti. The last time pony forgot and ended up burning the spaghetti causing them all to go outside and play football.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, buddy. Looks like you did good this time" Darry said before patting Pony's shoulder and getting his food.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone got their food they all fit into the living room and ate together. Like always steve and soda sat next to each other and Johnny and Pony sat together. Since it was a small couch Steve was practically sitting on soda.</p><p> </p><p>Soda finished his food first but decided to stay since having Steve this close to him have him this weird warm feeling he liked.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was almost done with his food when he noticed soda was finished with his.</p><p> </p><p>"Man you could've told me to get up dick" Steve whispered to soda before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Soda got up and followed behind so he could wash his plate.</p><p> </p><p>Steve sat down at the table and shoved the rest of his spaghetti into his mouth before getting up and pushing soda out of the way with his hip, allowing himself to wash his own plate.</p><p> </p><p>"You son of a bitch!". Soda laughed before pushing Steve out of the way to access the sink. That went on for a few minutes before they both placed their clean plates on the towel.</p><p> </p><p>Today was Dally's day to clean the dishes but since he was in the cooler everyone did their own.</p><p> </p><p>Soda and sat on the bed while Steve sat on the chair in soda and pony's room.</p><p> </p><p>"So how does the walk-in theatre sound tonight? Darry rented a beat down pickup truck we could take" soda suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not. What time?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We could go around 6 so we can get a back-row seat," soda said.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, It's currently..." Steve looked at his watch, "...5:34 so we should get going" Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>They got up and headed out. Soda told Darry he was using the car before they left the house with the keys. Soda got into the driver's seat while Steve got into the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>The ride there was just them making jokes or talking about their work shifts. When they finally got to the theatre soda backed up into a back row parking spot and parked.</p><p> </p><p>The two got out and opened the hatch on the back of the pickup so they could get into the empty space. They climbed into the empty spot before laying their backs on the pickups wall that divided them from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>Since the movie hasn't started yet the whole place was dark was you could still make out everyone's silhouette or their cars.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of a conversation soda and Steve were having, a girl with blonde hair and a soc outfit on walked by them. Not any ordinary soc. A soc the two males knew too well.</p><p> </p><p>"She's...back?" Soda whispered in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't pay attention to her man. She's not worth your time" Steve whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Steve put his arm around soda's shoulders and pulled him closer to his body.</p><p> </p><p>Soda laughed quietly before sighing and moving closer to Steve to make sure he wasn't their dreaming. When did sandy come back? Why did she? Who's she with? Are they still a thing?</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts circled around in sodas' heads while the movie began to start. He doubted he'd be able to focus on the movie. Soda got comfortable in the back of the pickup before trying to focus on the horror movie currently playing.</p><p> </p><p>As the movie ended crowds of people started walking or driving out of the outside theatre. Deciding it was best they stayed in the back of the pickup in darkness with talking.</p><p> </p><p>Steve pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out before lighting it, eventually putting it in his mouth. Soda got out of the pickup and held out a hand for Steve, which he gladly took. When they both got up they leaned on the truck waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Steve threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it while the crowds slowed down.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright let's get going. Y'know pony wants you home early" Steve said while getting into the driver's seat of the pickup this time. Soda nodded and got into the passenger's side.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could even get their seatbelts on there was a knock on sodas window which caused his hand to immediately go to his switchblade in his back pocket. It was dark but soda could still make out the silhouette of his ex or girlfriend. He didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>"It's her..." soda said, a lot of emotions evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>First, he was still sad about her leaving and not loving him and since he never really had anyone to help him get over her he didn't know what to feel towards her. But he was also annoyed and angry that she left and the turn came back without even telling him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna ditch her?" Steve asked. He knew she was a sensitive topic so he wanted soda to choose what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Soda inhaled before rolling down the window halfway.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, soda I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while? Maybe go get some cokes" she said suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>Soda felt something on his thigh and looked over to see Steve my hand on his thigh. Surprisingly he blushed. This comforted him enough for him to be able to respond.</p><p> </p><p>"No sandy. Not after what happened years ago" soda said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on sweetie that was years ago! I can make it up to you" she was basically begging at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Soda shakingly put his hand on his best friends hand, feelings comfort flush over him.  </p><p> </p><p>"No sandy. We're over" Soda was more confident now that the incident was fresher in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby come on! We can go back to normal now. Cuddle and watch movies, Swim at the local pool, I'll even go to your games" she begged.</p><p> </p><p>"Sandy leave before I get out there and beat the tar outta you! You guys are over and soda is better off without you" Steve raises his voice at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>She turned bright red and looked like she was about to explode. Sandy and Steve never had the best relationship and it just got worse when sandy left.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off steve! You know what soda? Fine, I don't need you! Our baby can just go without a father!" Sandy yelled. That sentence brought emotions to soda that he didn't want.</p><p> </p><p>"Drive..." soda whispered, tears coming to his eyes. He refused to cry. He made it 10 years without crying over anything so now was not the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I don’t care what you say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve patted sodas thigh lightly to make sure soda knew he was there before he drove off, ditching the blonde in the parking lot alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive back home was silent except for the tiny noises the truck made when they turned. When the car was parked in the front of the house the two got out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve immediately went to sodas' side and put an arm around his waist before helping soda walk into the house and up to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the whole walk, sodas head was down so steve was able to mouth the words: "don't come in the room" to the gang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were in the room Steve closed the door and let soda sit down on the bed. Soda still needed to process everything sandy told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have a child steve. A fucking kid! I don't want to go back to her but the kid. I can't leave the kid without a father. It's not going to end up like one of us" soda said worryingly. He knew sandy was pregnant but he imagined sandy would get another guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look man it'll be okay. You aren't a terrible father. She's the one that left. She's the one that came back after two years and just told you about the child" Steve said in a rare calm voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The kid cant grow up like us. He needs stable parents Steve. Loving parents. I can't be a good father" soda whispered, his voice cracking due to the tears threatening to spill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soda the kid doesn't have to grow up like us. Teach it the right things. Look on the good side for the kids' sake" Steve said. He was never really an optimistic person but when it came to his best friend he'll try his best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile downstairs Darry and Two-Bit were angrily talking to sandy. She couldn't even stay away for 10 minutes. The only thing different now was she had what looked like a 2 or 3-year-old child on her hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sandy I will not let soda talk to you so move along," Darry said protectively. He would've soda deal with this but he knew sandy was a sensitive topic to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He needs to take Reese! It's his kid!" She yelled angrily causing the baby to cry. The crying was heard even in sodas' bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda immediately got up and Steve followed. They quickly walked out the door and to the steps. Soda saw sandy from the steps. He took in the scene unfolding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve lightly took sodas hand, not intertwining their fingers since he imagined that was going too far. Soda squeezed Steve's hand before dragging him to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sandy is that our child? What's his name" soda asked finally being able to see the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darry put his hands in his pockets while glaring at sandy. After he read sandy a note awhile back he hated sandy for what she did to his little brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course he's our child. His name is Reese and you better get used to it because you're taking him!" She yelled. Apparently, she noticed Steve and soda holding hands because she started yelling at them for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You broke up with me for a faggot! I should've known you were gay! You disgusting freak!" She yelled. Her yells mixed in with the screams and cry's of the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda looked at Steve before taking the upset baby in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get the hell away from my house! You're a horrible mother sandy!" He raised his voice before slamming the door in Sandy's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda ran up into his room with the baby leaving everyone shocked. Darry kept his usual basic expression but in inside, he was shocked by his little brother and was even proud he was able to shout at sandy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Steve go get him and stay with him. Johnny and Pony will sleep on the couch tonight. The keys are on the counter and the store is open all night" Darry said sternly before sitting in the chair and lighting a cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve nodded before going up into the room. The door was quietly shut before Steve walked over to the bed. Soda was sitting criss-cross on the bed, rocking the baby in his arms, trying to calm it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's never been near a baby but he had once seen an article in the newspaper about how to take care of baby's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda looked up when the bed dipped and sighed when he saw Steve. At least he wasn't going to be alone tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So Reese? What a shitty name don't ya think?" Steve whispered causing soda to quietly chuckled and smile. There was that smile steve absolutely loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess so" soda whispered before slightly patting the baby's back while rocking it. Quietly he whispered words to the baby to calm it down like: "it's okay daddy is here" or "shh baby. We're okay".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the baby calmed down and looked around the room. The baby looked at the two males back and forth before laying down on sodas' chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"tired" the baby whispered quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, sweetheart go to sleep. Me and papa will be here" soda whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That sentence made Steve blush causing him to try and hide it from soda. Soda notices four of the corner of his eye and smirked. After a few minutes of silence, the baby fell asleep on soda, making him incapable of moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brown eyes and Black hair. Tan skin. He doesn't look like me at all" soda whispered to Steve while slowly caressing the baby's cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe she was two-timing you" Steve suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda nodded and sighed quietly before rubbing his face with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well let's think of names" Steve suggested getting away from the sandy topic. If they were going to keep the baby they might as well come up with a good name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Leon or Oliver? James" soda thought out loud. He didn't like any of the names at all. They were too basic and didn't fit the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This baby needs a good name like yours and ponys. Maybe Coda?" Steve said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm tired. We should just do this in the morning. If you want you can go home" soda said. Steve had been sodas best friend long enough to realize what soda wanted even if he didn't say it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Move over so I can sleep" Steve whispered, not waiting for soda and just laying down on his stomach. He put his right arm under the pillow and left his left arm on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda chuckled at Steve before slowly laying the baby down in the gap between him and Steve. Soon soda laid on his left side, facing the baby and Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before falling asleep steve set his arm on the baby's back and caressed it's back. He opened his eyes and looked at soda, soon losing himself in sodas eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um well then goodnight..." soda whispered before kissing the baby's forehead. Steve smiled at soda and patted the baby's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Is this what being in a relationship feels like? It feels amazing. I can't like my best friend though. Maybe I'm gay? I don't know...' Steve thought while admiring sodas face. Soda had his eyes closed so he thought it wasn't a big deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Steve had fallen asleep while soda just waited for sleep to consume him. Soda looked at the baby, starting to overthink who could the baby belong to for real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to be there for the baby. If he had to he would take the baby in and hopefully raise it with Steve and the gang. He's the best father in the world. He wouldn't let the baby grow up to be like the gang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby's breathing couldn't be heard over Steve so soda just listened to Steve. Sleep consumed him around 11:30.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. This is gonna be chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their sleep didn't last long due to the baby's cry's being heard through the whole house. Soda woke up first and tiredly looked for the source of the crying. For the first five seconds, he forgot he even had the baby on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he sat up and shook Steve up. When Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes, soda grabbed the baby and laid it on his chest so its head was over his left shoulder. He patted the baby's back while whispering sweet nothings into the baby's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Steve get a blanket. We're going outside..." soda said, his voice still clouded with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, let's go" Steve whispered, his voice raspy.</p><p> </p><p>The two got up quickly and headed down the stairs, the baby still crying in sodas arms. Soda wrapped the baby in the blanket while Steve grabbed the keys and shut the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>When they got into the pickup soda kept whispering to the baby in the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll drive to the store and get some food. Uh keep the baby warm" Steve whispered before starting the car and putting on the heat.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride was filled with the baby's screams and cries.</p><p> </p><p>'He needs to learn to stop crying. It's annoying as hell' Steve thought while he turned into the store's parking lot and parked.</p><p> </p><p>"Come inside with me. I don't want to leave y'all alone.." Steve said to soda before getting out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked into the store while the baby's cry's calmed down and were now just sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>"I want mommy," the baby said in between gasps for air.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart me and papa are here. Mommy will see you later" soda whispered to the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Hungry!" The baby murmured while holding onto sodas' left hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Soda smiled down at the baby and nodded."We'll get you some food. What food does mommy feed you?" Soda asked.</p><p> </p><p>The baby looked up at soda confused and just went back to snuggling into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Soda quietly chuckled and walked around with Steve to find food for the baby. Since they were not sure what to get they got soft foods and hard foods for the baby.</p><p> </p><p>When they paid for everything the cashier looked at them weirdly but other than that stayed quiet. After they paid the two went back to the pickup truck and drove home.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, sweetheart no more crying. Me and papa got your food. We can eat then go to bed again", soda said.</p><p> </p><p>When the car was parked they got out and walked to the house. They walked in and saw Johnny and Pony reading 'Gone With The Wind' once again.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked up when the door was closed. Pony looked relieved and shut the book.</p><p> </p><p>Soda sighed happily before walking over to pony.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey pone, you should go to sleep," he looked over at Johnny who was laying on pony since the small amount of room, "You to Johnny. I'm sorry the baby woke you up" soda whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"How long are you keeping him?" Pony whispered referring to the sleeping baby.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know but me and Steve are taking care of him for now. Don't worry about it okay? Just rest" Soda said.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. You get rest too okay soda", pony said before setting the book on the coffee and turning off the lamp.</p><p> </p><p>Soda smiled and walked over to Steve before walking up the stairs quietly with the baby. They set the 2 year old down on the bed and let it wiggle out of the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Soda played with the baby tiredly while Steve looked through the bag and tried to find something that the baby would like or at least eat. Finally he opened up a container of blueberries and gave a handful to the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Now eat those so we can go to bed.." Steve whispered already putting away the fruit and the other stuff they got from the store.</p><p> </p><p>Steve set the bag on the desks chair before laying back down on the bed tiredly. Soda watched as the baby ate the fruit, making sure he didn't choke on them.</p><p> </p><p>When the baby finished eating them they all laid down and fell asleep. Of course the baby was in between them, holding onto sodas arm lightly while Steve had a hand on his back.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning the baby had crawled onto Steve and began trying to wake him up but jumping on him or pulling his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"up.up.up," the baby repeated until Steve opened his eyes and stopped the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm up you little shit," Steve whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Steve slowly got up and stretched while the baby stood up on the bed and started jumping causing the bed to squeak.</p><p> </p><p>Soda turned around in the best and fluttered his eyes open. He saw the baby and sat up tiredly before grabbing the 2 year old and putting him in his lap and tickling his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The 2 year old started laughing as soda smiled down at the kid. Steve looked at the two and smiled even if it was early morning. He imagined what it would be like if soda and the kid were a whole family.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you find something for breakfast in the bag? I think there's some cereal in there" soda asked while the 2 year old found his way off the bed and was now wondering around the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Why can't he just eat chocolate cake? It's what the whole gang has" Steve asked while going through the bag of food from last night.</p><p> </p><p>"It's unhealthy for him. He's only 2" soda said.</p><p> </p><p>Steve grunted just continued to look through the bag and ended up finding the cereal soda talked about earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"This stuff? I'm pretty sure baby's eat more then this shit" Steve asked while putting the cereal down and rummaging through the bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't curse Steve! Remember he's not growing up like us" soda scolded him.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked over at soda who was watching the baby play with the bed sheets that were hanging off the bed. Steve abandoned the bag and tackled soda, immediately getting hit.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on loosen up!" Steve said while fighting to be on top again. The baby stared in awe at what the adults were doing. Soon the baby was by the side of the bed yanking at the sheets trying to get on the top so he could join.</p><p> </p><p>Steve stopped the fight as soda was about to pounce on him meaning they were just inches away. Steve laughed and pushes soda away as a tint of red made its way to his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa?" The baby said questionably. Right after that one word everything went silent.</p><p> </p><p>Soda and Steve exchanged glances then both sat up, still staring at the kid. The baby looked between the two and started almost crying due to the pressure and attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey don't cry kid" Steve said while picking him up and cradling him. The baby put its head on Steve's chest and sniffled. Soda looked over at Steve and laughed at his nervous expression.</p><p> </p><p>Soda got up and went to the food bag, rummaging through it before he got cereal, milk, strawberries, and he knew they had eggs down stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright do you want me to hold him?" Soda asked while setting down the food and looking at Steve.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked over at his best friend and admired his look, even when he was taking care of a child he was handsome as hell.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh um yeah you can take him while I prepare the food" Steve said, snapping back from reality and patting the baby's back before handing him over to soda.</p><p> </p><p>Steve grabbed the food then they all three headed down the stairs. When they got to the living room the whole gang was already up and eating their cake.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys how was last night?" Two-Bit asked before taking a drink of beer.</p><p> </p><p>Steve sent him a glare while soda just sighed quietly then laughed before patting the baby's back.</p><p> </p><p>"It was okay. He woke up at midnight so I had to get up early with Steve to get food from the store" soda said, walking into the kitchen and setting the baby down on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Well are you gonna change his name?" Johnny asked while putting the bookmark in a new book him and pony were reading together.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hell yeah. We were thinking maybe Coda. It's modern enough and it's close to sodas name" Steve said absentmindedly while cutting up the strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>"Man I can't believe we have to live with a baby. Do you really think he can grow up with the gang?" Pony asked while looking at the baby that was playing with sodas hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he just needs to learn good habits unlike everyone here. He can grow up tough but not emotionless" soda said before feeling his hair get messed up.</p><p> </p><p>He figured out later Two-Bit had come up behind him and messed up his hair due to saying 'bad habits'.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine with it as long as it grows up to have fun and let loose once in awhile unlike others" Two-Bit said referring the others to Darry who was reading the newspaper in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>"At least some of us don't get flat out drunk on the streets" Darry said before flipping the page.</p><p> </p><p>Two-Bit chuckled then threw his beer away before getting another one and going back to his spot on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>By that time Steve had set up a plate of cut up strawberries, a bowl of dry cereal, and a glass cup half way filled with milk.</p><p> </p><p>Soda and Steve said at the table, the baby sitting on sodas lap, grabbing at the plate. The baby couldn't quite reach it so he just grabbed air.</p><p> </p><p>"Here sweetheart..." soda whispered while bringing the plate forward and giving the baby a strawberry slice.</p><p> </p><p>The baby happily grabbed it and started eating it. After most of the food was eaten, Johnny and Pony went up to the room to read, Two-Bit went out to watch a movie, and Darry stayed at the house but went up to his room to do who knows what.</p><p> </p><p>Soda sighed and looked at the mess on the plate and of course the baby was a mess due to the juicy strawberries. The baby's ran fingers were covered in juice along with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Bath time I guess" Steve said while standing up and picking up the baby by it's armpits and putting him on his shoulders the baby immediately grabbed Steve's hair causing him to wince.</p><p> </p><p>Soda laughed while cleaning the plate off then putting it on the towel. Steve walked over to soda with a grin while he finished cleaning the plate.</p><p> </p><p>When soda was done he turned around and saw the two, he kissed the baby's forehead. He had the urge to kiss Steve he knew it was the wrong time and place.</p><p> </p><p>The three headed up to the upstairs bathroom. When they got in there Steve took the baby off his shoulder and put him on the toilet seat.</p><p> </p><p>Soda quickly grabbed a towel and threw it at Steve, who caught it, before turning on the bathtub and waiting for it to fill up with water.</p><p> </p><p>Steve set down the towel on the floor and moved the 2 year old to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright little Mr. want me and daddy to help you get undressed?" Steve asked while the baby looked at him and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm" coda murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Steve and soda helped the baby get undressed and by the time the baby was ready for the bath the tub was full enough and warm enough.</p><p> </p><p>Soda put the 2 year old in the tub and let him splash around for awhile.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe after this bath we should go to the store and get some baby necessities" Steve asked while playing with the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea" soda said before putting some adult shampoo into the baby's hair and rubbing it lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Close your eyes sweetheart" soda said before scooping up water with his hands and pouring it over the baby's head. The bubbles slowly glided down the baby's body and into the water.</p><p> </p><p>After they did that multiple times they let the baby play around again before doing the same process with conditioner</p><p> </p><p>"Time to get out" Steve said while lifting the baby up and letting soda wrap him up in a towel before holding him close.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Water!" The baby whined pointing at the water urgently.</p><p> </p><p>"No sweetheart. We need to buy stuff for you right now" soda said while drying the baby off.</p><p> </p><p>The baby pouted while Steve dressed him in new clothes and let his hair air dry. The three all got ready to leave and were soon already on their way to the store.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the store Steve grabbed a cart and put the baby in the cart space. Immediately the baby stood up causing soda to walk on the side and grab the baby's hand to make it stable.</p><p> </p><p>"So how about the name?" Steve asked while looking down the aisle for anything related to babies.</p><p> </p><p>"I really like the name Coda. Should we start callin' him coda?" Soda asked while looking at the other side of the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I think he'll like it" Steve asked while slowing down and leaning over the cart to come face to face with the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"You like it Coda?" Steve asked the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. Just like daddy" Coda said happily while jumping up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Soda smirked and whispered to Steve. "Ha he called me daddy first".</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked at soda who had just gone back to looking down the aisle. Was he suppose to take the seductively or playfully?</p><p> </p><p>"Well he called be papa earlier so who's the best father?" Steve asked before flicking sodas forehead and smiling. "Me of course" he answered.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished getting everything they needed for Coda or at least thought they needed they checked out and put everything in the car. On their way back coda sat in Steve's lap while soda drove.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey soda do you think we could go to the drive in theatre and see if soemthin' good is playing? It'll be coda's first time watching a movie with us" Steve suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Um what time is it" soda asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh it's 5:35" Steve said looking at the cars time.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright fine. There should be a blanket in the back seat so we can get that and lay it down for coda" soda said while turning, switching his direction so he was now heading towards the theatre.</p><p> </p><p>Steve held coda on his chest with one arm and carefully turned around so he could reach the blanket. He picked it up then slowly went back to facing forward and patting codas back softly.</p><p> </p><p>He was never the best with baby's and didn't particularly like them but with coda he had grown a spot for the 2 year old.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it would take time and would be a lot for him and soda especially soda but he knew they would make it through okay. He overheard about the court and knew it would be hard on soda. The Curtis brothers were already in court once and that wasn't fun.</p><p> </p><p>Soda glanced at Steve questionably while he smiled down at coda who was sleeping peacefully. Soda most nights had stayed awake looking at the baby. Looking at all his features and connecting to which parent he got them from.</p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt sandy was still on his mind. It made him sad to think about who the baby belonged to but now he couldn't do anything except make the baby's life better.</p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe we have coda. I know this isn't your problem but I'm grateful you're helping me with him" soda said quietly so he didn't wake coda up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey don't worry about it man. Coda needs stable parents and we'll give him that" Steve whispered while patting codas back.</p><p> </p><p>They both never said it out loud but both had guessed they were going to be codas parents. They both knew being in love or just even liking the same gender would be bad. They didn't want coda to have to deal with anymore problems.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks man. This is just so sudden and I'm planning on give coda a better life. One that isn't like this. He needs stable parents and stable living place. How am I even going to give him that stuff? I work at a gas station and share a room with my brother. Coda needs better" soda said, finally saying what he's been thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked over at soda and frowned. He hated seeing his best friend upset. He switched codas position so that he was now cradling coda.</p><p> </p><p>"This is gonna be tough soda. I'll be here to help and support you. You have many other people that will help you too. The whole gang will be here to help and support the best they can" Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>Soda sighed and smiled while turning into the drive in theatre. When he parked Steve slowly and quietly unbuckled himself and coda before getting out of the truck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love me I swear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon after soda met Steve in front of the back of the truck with the blanket. He set it down and made sure it covered the whole bottom of the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks sodie" Steve whispered before getting in the truck and leaning his back on the wall dividing him from the inside of the truck. Soda joined him in the truck but laid down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through all this coda started waking up and started getting more aware of where he was. He clutched Steve's hand and looked up at him confusingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a movie coda. I think this one is another beach themed one. A pure classic" Steve said while coda looked around at the truck and outside the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked down at soda who smiled back at him and waved. Codas grasp on Steve's hand lightened as he leaned down to soda with grabby hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think he wants to lay with you soda" Steve said as the movie screen turned on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright gimme him" soda reached out for coda and when the 2 year old was safely in his arms he sat up and put him in his lap. Coda happily played with sodas fingers while the movie started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half way through the movie the temperature went down a couple degrees. Coda pouted and shivered, not caring how loud his whimpers were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey it's okay sweetheart.Are you cold?..." Soda whispered while coda turned around on sodas lap and huddled closer to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda nodded once again before soda wrapped his arms around coda and kissed his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay sweetheart. We'll go home since it is getting past your bed time" soda whispered before looking up at Steve who was already getting out of the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the ride home soda kept patting codas back while Steve's one in awhile glanced at him to see if he was okay. Halfway through he stopped crying and just sat quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the house they both exited the car and walked into the house being met with the rest of the gang including dally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Expectingly dally had glanced at the door and saw the door and thought nothing until his eyes landed on the baby. The two couldn't even get up the stairs without dally asking who's the baby was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda and Steve both glanced at each other. "Uh long story. Sandy came dropped him off and now we're taking care of him" soda said before going up the stairs, Steve following right behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry I haven’t updated in like a month so I hope this chapter makes up for it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud giggles of coda echoed around the rather empty house, as the whole gang except Soda and Steve had gone out to do their own things. The two had stayed to take care of coda, giving him his breakfast and hopefully getting him to take his nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recently the toddler was going into the 'terrible twos' or whatever the pamphlet said. It was absolutely terrible. The pamphlet from the gas station did not mention how exhausting it would be during this phase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'mon will you eat this for me?" Soda said, sitting in front of coda, waving a cracker in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baby fingers grabbed the cracker, swiftly throwing it away, continuing to throw a tantrum over having to eat them instead of his favorite breakfast food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve came over to his frustrated best friend, smiling as he set down a plate of cut-up strawberries in front of coda. This seemed to calm down coda as he stopped crying and started eating them happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks," Soda said leaning back on the chair, looking at Steve who was now brushing codas messed up hair behind his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This phase of his needs to leave so that he can stop being bitchy. I'm exhausted" Soda whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It'll pass in a year hopefully. Would you like to take a nap?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That sounds awesome right now. What about coda?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll let him choose if he wants to sleep or not. I read if you give them chooses it'll decrease their tantrums"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmm, we need that right now. Especially with work." soda took a breath and sighed, "and her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. You have a shift tomorrow so you should really get that nap, we don't want bags under your beautiful eyes" Steve teased, picking coda up and bringing him to the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh shut up jerk," soda said teasingly, laughing as he turned in the chair, watching coda wash his hands in the sink carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve grinned at his best friend before praising coda for washing his hands without help. He grabbed a trowel, poured water on it before washing codas face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda giggled, making grabbing hands to Steve who picked him up, balancing coda on his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So buddy would you like to sleep with us or play more?" Steve asked walking into the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Crib? In?" Coda asked looking at the crib, hoping Steve would get the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wanna sleep in the crib?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda nodded, the happiest looking smile on his face, luckily he didn't have to try and explain what he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the toddler was set down in the crib, soda got up before moving his way across the living room and laying down on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You going to come to lay down too?" Soda asked, moving so his back was facing the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah a nap would be good right about now," Steve said, kissing codas forehead before whispering goodnight and turning the light off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon soda felt arms wrap around him, warmth immediately being pressed next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodnight..." Soda whispered before drifting off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda tiredly moved, feeling something under him. He opened his eyes slowly to see his best friend, still in a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was oddly calm. He felt oddly rested. Why hadn't coda woken them up yet? He probably wants out of the crib now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda untangled their limbs carefully to not wake up his best friend. When he was free he looked to the crib to see no coda. Instantly he freaked out and looked around the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looked to the kitchen, he sighed in relief as a saw coda in the arms of his older brother who was playing with the toddler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for letting us sleep in," Soda said, making his way to the kitchen before sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the other two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You need the sleep for your shift tomorrow. I've noticed being a parent hasn't done well for your health" Darry said, coda giggling on his lap while he played with a new toy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It hasn't been easy but he's an angel. He'll definitely have a bright future" Soda said confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah that's right you're gonna have a bright future" Soda cooed happily to coda, who giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda got up to search through the fridge looking for breakfast for him, Steve, and the two upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You mind playin' with him for a few more minutes. I'm gonna go give the boys some breakfast?" he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'll go get him washed up," Darry said, getting up and bringing coda to the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks," Soda said before getting making two bowls of cereal, bringing them upstairs carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda walked into the room, flipping the light on with his arm getting groans from the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, c'mon guys breakfast is ready! Sorry, no cake but there was cereal" soda said happily, shaking the boys up to make sure they would stay awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We know soda! You can go" pony said trying his hardest to push sodas hand away so he couldn't mess up his hair even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, and you're both on cleaning duty so when you're done with breakfast make sure to wash the bowls," soda said before leaving, lightly shoving the door so it'll close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda ran ahead of the two adults, a grin plastered on his face as he felt the cold metal of the ladder against his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This afternoon the family in progress had gone to the nearby park so coda could play and also get familiar with the place in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The park was empty so coda the whole playground to himself, which he gladly accepted as he started playing around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Coda be more careful. You're gonna-" soda said before he ran forward to catch coda from doing exactly what he was warning him about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of crying from almost hitting the ground coda started laughing, wiggling in sodas arms to be let down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You little monster need to watch out" soda teased before setting him down on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda immediately went climbing up the ladder leading to the top of the playground. Soda though that would be the least place coda would want to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long the two adults heard multiple other footsteps coming up to the park so they looked back only to see the people they wanted to see least especially around coda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three guys stood there in what looked like really expensive clothes, all with smirks plastered on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Shit now really?' Steve thought as his eyes shifted from a happy coda to the 'intimidating' socs in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw, what are the dirty little greasers doing now? You babysitting your girlfriends baby? Oh, wait she left you years ago" One of the soc's teased with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just fuck off would ya?" Soda hissed, walking away to get coda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soc's continued to throw insults, following the two greasers as they carried coda way from the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-not a nice word ahead. p.s I do not like this word and only use it to contribute the story-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you faggots just gonna go home? I wouldn't mind putting a few marks on the kid" one of the soc's said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve didn't know or care which made him do it. Either that they called them faggots or the fact that they were threatening to hurt coda. It could have been both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other two soc's stood shocked as the other one held his bruised cheek. That was only the start of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all went by in a flash but by the time of it the soc's were walking away with blood on them from cuts along with bruises, soda was trying his best to calm down a crying coda while Steve was rubbing his knuckles on his jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda shushed coda, rocking him lightly before pushing a strand of hair away from his face to the back of his ear. "Shh, it's okay coda. It's over now. You're okay. We're okay"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they walked into the house they had finally got coda to quiet down to only sniffles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two, headed upstairs, deciding who would take a bath first with coda. Soda picked out clothes for coda before heading downstairs with him while Steve laid down on the bed to rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda came out of the bathroom fully dressed with coda in an onesie two-bit insisted on buying for him. They both headed upstairs, stopping when pony and Johnny came down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, where do you think you're goin'?" Soda asked, guessing the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We were gonna go to the lot for a while," pony said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright don't stay out there too long," soda said before coda started babbling again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four split to go their ways, pony, and Johnny leaving the house while soda and coda continued to walk up the stairs to the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the room, coda was put down on the bed, immediately sitting in front of Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Papa wake up. Bath time" Coda said, trying to push Steve over, obviously not succeeding and only getting slightly pushed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm up coda" Steve groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, you need to go to take a bath and clean your wounds. I'm sure we have some stuff for that in the bathroom" soda said, picking up codas toys splayed all across the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm okay can I borrow some of your clothes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure they’re on the right side like always”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that Steve gathered some clothes and went downstairs to take a bath for the day, leaving coda with soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long coda started complaining about being hungry so soda took him downstairs for dinner: pasta with cut up apple pieces and cut up strawberries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda teasingly stole some strawberries from coda causing the toddler to giggle and try to get them back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After coda ate and washed up Steve got out of the bath and was helping wash the dishes that piled up throughout the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, so who’s ready to get ready for bed? I’m sure I am” soda said as the three walked up the stairs, coda taking more time because he wasn’t used to the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me! Book?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, of course, we can read a book after we get ready”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay! Thank you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the room soda made sure codas crib was made. Coda didn’t like the idea that he had to sleep in the crib but had been told multiple times it was for his safety and he had only one more year before he would be able to sleep in his own bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything good!” Coda said happily reaching up to the desk on his tiptoes to get a book that day atop the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda eventually got it before getting swept up into sodas arms. That caused coda to giggle again and smile dumbly at the two adults. They all sat down, coda between the two so he could see the book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After thirty minutes of reading different books coda surprisingly fell asleep on Steve. He carefully picked coda up and brought him over to his crib, setting him down before tucking him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight coda,” Steve said before kissing the toddler's forehead quickly, not knowing if that’s what he was supposed to do. Since they were still new to having a kid they didn’t quite understand everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at the DX. Steve was in the backroom, playing with coda and soda worked at the cash register. The sun was shining and the crisp breeze flowed into the room through the open window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the clock ticking kept from the whole shop being in silence. Soda watched the clock, not occupied with any customers. Before long the bell above the doors rang, signaling a customer. He looked over to see Steve's girlfriend, sighing knowing why she was here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up, crossing his arms on the counter before leaning on them. "How ya doin' Evie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, great soda. Where's Steve?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's in the back. Takin' care of my friend's baby" soda said, making up a lie as he pushed off the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright I'm gonna head back there," She said before walking into the back, soda nodded before a couple came through doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she walked into the room she almost melted at the sight of her boyfriend sleeping on his back with a baby on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww," she whispered, tiptoeing over to the couch, crouching down in front of her boyfriend and gently pulling the hair away from his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds later she kissed his forehead whispering, "Hey baby"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve stirred on the couch, tightening his grip on coda as he sat up slowly before yawning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sodie?" He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evie frowned, kissing Steve lightly. "No, it's Evie"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She analyzed his face trying to figure out he was thinking. She could identify disappointment for a few seconds before he tiredly smiled and grabbed her hand, bringing her closer and kissing her lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true he didn't love her like he used to but he still missed her. They hadn't seen each other since coda came into his life. Don't get him wrong, he loved taking care of coda with soda but with taking care of a child you couldn't really do nothing else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I missed you..." he whispered, slowly lifting coda so he was laying his head on steve's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I missed you too. You missed like 2 parties we could've gone to" she said, switching from crouching to her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. How 'bout I make it up to you tomorrow? We can go to the diner" he suggested, rubbing coda's back as drool dropped out of his mouth onto Steve's shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evie smiled, looking over at coda sleeping. "How long are you babysitting him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a flash of confusion in Steve's eyes but it was quickly hidden with a look of understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know but I'm sure we'll be babysitting for a while"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh okay. Will you still be able to come to parties with me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh I'll find the time I promise"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes of talking there was a knock on the door, soda coming in a few seconds later. "Hey, guys. Steve your break is over, the manager said he could work the front with me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright. We still on for tomorrow?" Steve asked, getting up along with Evie before walking to the doors. The three walked out of the backroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course we are," Evie said smiling before kissing Steve's cheek. "Bye.." she added, walking out of the store with a quick wave. Steve yelled goodbye before waving to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda walked up behind Steve, fixing coda's hair so it wouldn't fall into his mouth. Coda moved slightly to push away soda's fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your shirt is covered in drool," soda said before chuckling as Steve smiled and rubbed coda's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. I can practically feel it dripping down my back. Do we still have that extra shirt in the back?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh I think so"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda's eyes fluttered open and he stretched, his arms and legs stretching as far as they could go before retracting back so coda could snuggle into Steve's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey coda, how was your nap?" Steve asked, moving to the backroom once again while soda followed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good..." he muttered which was a bit muffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like to go work the front with daddy? If you're a good boy I'll buy you one thing from the store" Steve asked before setting coda down on the couch and wiping the drool off his mouth and chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes! Yes!" Coda said, jumping in his seat while looking over at soda and making grabby hands, not liking being out of his parent's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, let's go then!" Soda said excitedly, picking coda up and giving Steve one last smile before exiting the back room, going back to the register.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their shifts were done coda was on soda's shoulders, while they both waited for Steve to finish up. Soda was walking around while coda acted like he was flying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Steve came out coda grabbed soda's hair trying to steer over to Steve which was successful as soda winced and walked to Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pa fly! Me fly!" Coda beamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve laughed before going along with it. "That's really cool coda! Are you gonna fly all the way home with us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda happily nodded as the three started walking home. When they arrived home coda was set down and immediately ran to Johnny and Pony, trying to tell them he wanted to sit with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda had cut up a hand full of strawberries before setting the plate down along with a sippy cup of milk. It was a week later and he was wondering where Steve was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve had said he was going to a party yesterday and would be back by morning. Soda wouldn't be worried but it was snack time in the late afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda softly kissed coda's temple before sitting down in front of him and stealing a strawberry causing coda to giggle like always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another week had pasted and soda still hasn't seen or heard from Steve yet. Coda was getting worried and upset that his papa wasn't home. Soda had comforted coda telling him that his papa was just busy helping a friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright sweetheart bedtime~," soda said in a sing-song tone. Coda tiredly nodded, sliding off the couch and walking up to soda, latching onto his leg. Soda sighed happily and picked coda up, holding him up with his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they both made it to the room, coda was set down on the bed while soda went and got pajamas for him to wear. After coda got his dinosaur pj's on they both laid down. Coda snuggled up to soda's side, immediately falling asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was currently 2 am as the door creaked open as Steve slowly walked in, closing the door as quietly as he could. He slowly walked up to soda and pony's room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to their room silently opened, Steve closing it when was in the room. The moonlight allowed him to see him soda and coda sleeping quietly. He tiredly crawled into the bed, pulling the blanket over his body before lazily wrapping his arms around soda's waist, pulling him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda stirred slightly before looking over his shoulder and seeing Steve. In his sleepy state, it took him a few seconds to process it before he fully turned over and brought Steve closer so he could hug him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We missed you. Coda was afraid you'd never come back" he whispered in a raspy voice due to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I got caught up with Evie and forgot to tell you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I forgive you. Just never do that again you dick" soda said as playful as he could(which wasn't much) with a slight hint of sadness to his tone. Steve didn't know why soda would be sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise I won't. Is coda doing okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep. He only threw like a 100 tantrums"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve lightly chuckled. "Personal high score for him"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda smiled turning again so his back was pressed against Steve's chest. "Was it fun with Evie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh yeah, it was really fun. We went to see the sunset every night"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda frowned and didn't respond for awhile knowing his voice was probably not stable. He wanted to watch sunsets every night with Steve. He wanted to hold his hand and cuddle at movies with him. He wanted to do couple things with him. Soda liked his best friend and it pained him for many reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey soda?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I tell you something? You're my best friend and I trust you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh um yeah what is it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's about Evie. I used to think we'd be together forever but recently I feel like I just don't love her anymore? She's a sweet girl just not for me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda was shocked but quickly snapped out of the shocked trance to put his hand in Steve's to comfort him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you told her that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I don't want to hurt her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Man telling her later will just hurt her more. You should tell her what you think"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments of silence went by before Steve spoke up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do feel about guys liking other guys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's this coming from?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just wonderin'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh um. It doesn't matter to me who people like. It's dangerous for them though"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"True. That's all I wanted to ask. Goodnight sodie"</p>
<p><br/>"Night"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve day up a little leaning over to kiss a sprawled out coda's forehead before he slowly kissed soda's forehead very lightly so that if soda wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have realized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both blushed, feeling a warm feeling go through their bodies. They've never felt like this before. Never with sandy. Never with Evie. Never with anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like their normal morning soda was getting cake for him and Steve while Steve was making breakfast for coda which just consisted of eggs, watermelon cubes, some milk, and a small bowl of cereal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve finished setting down coda's food as soda handed him his own plate of cake for breakfast. The adults headed to the living room leaving coda to play/eat with Johnny and Pony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly the only people in the living room were darry who was watching a talk show as he ate toast, the others probably already out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda plopped down on the left side of the tiny couch, Steve sitting down next to him so their legs were touching. Soda looked at Steve for a few seconds then looked at the tv with a smile, starting to eat his breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They always sat close since the room was usually crowded and mostly because they were best friends but when they sat this close now it felt different. But like in a good way?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finished their cake they both made their way to the kitchen, putting their plates in the sink as they saw coda excitedly playing with the two teenagers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked so happy and carefree at that moment and it made Soda and Steve glad that he was enjoying it here. They were worried, mostly soda, that he wouldn't like it here and would feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda grabbed all coda's empty dishes, putting them in the sink as Pony praised coda for eating everything. Coda giggled watching Soda taking his dishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pony and Johnny both stood up saying goodbye to the two also telling them they'd be going to the lot together. Soda told them to be careful as the two walked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, little Mr let's go take a bath!" Soda said picking up coda by his armpits and holding him by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda giggled as soda brought him to the bathroom making sure Steve was going to get coda some clothes before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda asked if coda could help him get the bath ready, allowing coda to turn the bath on when he was let down. Of course, he also let coda use a bath bomb for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who knew there were things in bath bombs that toddlers couldn't have? Soda didn't even know that so when he came back to the house with two normal bath bombs for coda and was told by darry that it wasn't safe for coda he was confused and kinda upset he had to go all the way back to get bath bombs for babies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the bath filled up with warm water soda had asked coda what sort of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash he wanted. When he finished deciding Steve came into the room with a brand new outfit for coda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks," soda said before Steve sat the outfit down on the sink. "Alright, coda do you want help undressing, or do you want to try and do it yourself?" Soda asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do it myself!" Coda said confidently, wanting to try and be independent. Just like he said coda tried to get undressed and mostly did it but had to have a little help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did so good coda!" Soda said throwing the clothes in the laundry basket before lifting coda up and putting him into the warm water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While coda splashed in the water soda got on his knees so he could wash coda's hair comfortably later. Steve leaned on the wall, watching over coda and soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So Evie? When are you going to tell her?" Soda asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, I don't know honestly. Maybe next shift, I'm pretty sure she'll come over to see me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh okay. Do you have anything else in mind?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y'know anyone you wanna date you dumbass" Soda said, laughing lightly at his best friend as he rolled his sleeves up and poured some shampoo in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve looked fondly as his best friend, practically adoring his laugh. After a few seconds, he snapped back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ummm yeah I guess" Steve hesitantly said not wanting to expose himself in front of soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm okay. Well, good luck with Evie. If it goes rough I'll beg the manager to give you the day off" Soda joked rubbing in coda's shampoo as he closed his tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pfft, of course, you would," Steve said kneeling down next to soda to play with the water with coda after the shampoo was out of coda's thick black hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda smiled over at Steve before putting conditioner in coda's hair, rubbing it into his hair before washing it out with water a few seconds later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I was thinking maybe after this we could go to the lake," Soda said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm haven't been there in a while"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah it'll be a little break from parentin'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"True. Who's gonna be takin' care of this little guy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can ask Pony and Johnny. I'm sure they won't mind takin' care of I'm for a few hours"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright I'm in then"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda let coda and Steve play with the water together as he stood up and washed his arms, getting the soapy water off them. For the next minutes, he just sat next to Steve, watching the two play, occasionally scooping a few bubbles up and dropping them so coda could pop them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright playtime is over guys," soda said, getting up to get a towel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wanna stay in baaaath" coda whined making sure to stretch out the 'a' in bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah let us staaaay" Steve whined copying coda before giving soda puppy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda gave Steve a 'why are you siding with the baby' look before looking at both of them giving him puppy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda groaned playfully. "How can I say no to you guys," he said a smile making its way to his face as he saw the biggest smile ever on coda's face as his best friend went back to playing with coda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna go back to the room and change into different clothes. By the time I get back coda, you better be out and dressed okay?" Soda said only getting a quick okay before coda erupted in giggles, water getting splashed all over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda left and 5 minutes later when soda came back Steve finished putting on coda's last sock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When coda saw soda he jumped off the toilet where he was sitting before running to him pulling on his sweatpants excitingly telling soda about new socks. They were light green fuzzy socks with tiny dinosaur heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda happily picked him up, letting him sit on his side. "They look amazing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that statement coda giggled kicking his legs lightly, adoring his brand new socks. To say the least, dinosaurs were probably his favorite thing right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright let's go find Pony and Johnny!" Soda said excitedly, walking out of the bathroom heading to his brother's shared room, Steve following right behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the room just like they expected the two teens were in the room, Pony sitting at the desk while Johnny was sitting down on the bed with his back against the wall. They both stopped talking and looked over at the open door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys I know it's sudden but could you guys babysit coda for like 3 hours? It's playtime so he'll probably want to be really active" Soda asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhhh" Pony looked over to Johnny who gave him a shrug, "sure is there anything we need to like specifically know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not really. Just don't go outside our yard with him. Soc's won't be pretty with you two with or even without coda" Soda said setting coda down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two teens nodded as coda tried to climb the bed, immediately pouting in frustration as he couldn't do it. Soda and Steve both kissed coda's forehead as he pouted before saying goodbye and leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda waved before surprisingly getting lifted onto the bed. He looked up to see who lifted him and saw the dark-haired teen who was by now semi-freaking about what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda giggled and made grabby hands towards him. "Again again!" He repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny glances over at Piny who was now smiling at them. "What does he want" Johnny whispered desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pony sighed happily, getting up and picking up coda before lightly putting him on the floor only to pick him up again and let him stand on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He wants to be picked up like that," He said getting a small 'oh' from his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda and Steve just made it to the empty lake surrounded by rocks, varying in size and texture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda started taking his clothes off clothes starting with his socks then swiftly doing his shirt, getting a confused look from Steve before he started doing the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were both stripped down to their boxers they jumped into the freezing water, both coming up from the water a few seconds later, complaining about the coldness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'd think it'd be fucking warmer since the suns be-" Soda said getting interrupted from freezing water being splashed on him, hearing his best friends laughter a few seconds later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You dick!" He shouted before laughing and splashing water on his best friend for revenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two continued to splash each other and occasionally dunking each other into the water. This was probably the most fun they've had together in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fun didn't last long before they heard other footsteps nearby. They both froze for a few seconds, quietly moving over to the lake's deep edge to see the oncoming people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds later they could see the new people causing soda to groan and sink into the water, wanting to disappear from the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve looked at his best friend smiling before he heard the all too familiar voice of his girlfriend. "Stevie!" She yelled happily running over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When soda resurfaced he waved to Evie before seeing sandy walk up to her and he tensed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve looked over to his best friend worryingly before searching for his hand underwater, finally grasping it lightly, smiling over to soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey soda," Sandy said, sitting near them, allowing her legs to dip into the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi," he said, feeling grounded and safe now that he was holding Steve's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So how long do you two plan on staying here?" Evie asked, gently getting into the water fully shivering as she was covered in the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Only awhile how 'bout you two?" Steve said, gripping onto soda's hand as he talked to sandy, well as sandy talked to him while he gave short answers. He was surprised sandy wasn't bitching about 'their' son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We plan to stay for maybe an hour or two. We didn't expect company" Evie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve nodded before asking if he and soda could maybe talk alone for a few minutes somewhere else. The two girls nodded before Steve and Soda swam away, letting go of each other's hands so the girls didn't notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the two were a decent amount away from the girls' soda lifted himself to sit on a mostly flat rock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to leave Steve. It's only a matter of time before she brings up coda.," he said glancing at sandy who waved at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. I was thinking maybe now I could break it to Evie?" He said it more as a question than a statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm you can try but after we leave okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their small talk, the two swam back over to the girls, lifting themselves out of the water, quickly putting on their towels so they didn't freeze to death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw, you guys are leaving so soon?" Sandy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah uh Pony needs help back home," Soda said, not even glancing at his ex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two frowned before Steve spoke. "Evie I need to talk to you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh okay. Here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, could we go somewhere more... private?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sandy smirked at Evie before whispering to her as she got out of the water, draining the water out of her hair as she walked with Steve over to the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda gave a 'hurry up' look to his best friend as sandy lifted herself out of the water, walking over to soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Steve and Evie got near the trees Evie leaned closer to Steve, putting her hands gently on his chest as she leaned up only for him to lean away and lightly push her hands away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Evie I didn't want this to end like this really. You're a nice girl but I sorta lost feelings for you?" He said hesitantly not knowing how'd she react.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked shocked and was silent for a few minutes, trying to talk a few times but nothing came out. Finally, she murmured an 'oh'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will we stay friends?" She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Steve's turn to be shocked for a few seconds. "Oh yeah of course. You're not mad?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not really. Upset yes though"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh okay"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evie sighed before lightly kissing Steve's cheek before whispering 'bye' before walking over to the other two. Steve looked over at her sadly before following her and putting an arm around his best friend's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda was so thankful Steve came back at the time he did. Sandy had started talking about how they should get together and raise coda together because he needed two parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Steve," he said wanting to leave this whole scene and melt unto the new warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, sodie. We should get going right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmh," he said, slipping away from his best friend's arm reluctantly, going over to his clothes and putting on his sweatpants, feeling two sets of eyes on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well soda my offer still stands..." sandy said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmh and my answer are still never," he said coldly, putting on his loose grey t-shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve started getting his own clothes on as soda picked up their towels and held onto them. When Steve was done they waved goodbye and started making their way away from the two girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So how did it go?" Soda asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Surprisingly okay," Steve said in shock, taking his towel and rubbing his hair in his, making it easier to dry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good. You glad it's off your chest?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Definitely"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you wanna go to DQ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That sounds good," Steve said putting his towel on his shoulder before getting sprayed with droplets of water as soda shook his head so the water out of his hair flew out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude not cool," Steve said quickly laughing, using his towel to throw it at sodas face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve set down a sleepy coda in his own bed, covering him with his blanket which he grasped onto immediately. He leaned down and kissed his forehead before turning the light off and falling onto the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A groan was heard from underneath him and he smiled before moving off his best friend. "Bitch" he whispered teasingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve scoffed before getting comfortable and wrapping his arms around sodas waist, bringing him closer to his body. Neither of them minded as they let warmth consume them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve let his eyes get used to the darkness, soon being able to see sodas silhouette. They laid in silence for a few minutes both of them waiting in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon Steve had felt a hand on his cheek before a light kiss was pressed to his forehead causing warmth to flow through his body. To say the least he was shocked but none the less happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodnight..." soda whispered laying back down, a blush on his face covered by the dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Night..." Steve said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake uuup, Wake up. Wake up" coda repeated, crawling over the two, finally deciding to sprawl out between both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Coda five minutes..." Soda whispered moving to his right side so codas hands weren't in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda huffed, his cheeks puffing up as he pouted. He crawled over soda shoulders, letting his arms drape over soda's left shoulder and into sodas face once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Booooook," Coda whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda only stopped and looked over when he felt Steve move behind him. A smile made its way to his face as he got up, kneeing soda in the back in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was up he walked the short distance to Steve and flopped down right on top of him. "Good morning pa!" Coda beamed, Steve slowly sitting up while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning coda. How about you go downstairs with your book and have Johnny and Pony read to you? Daddy still needs more sleep after last night's event" Steve said tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last night coda had woken up at the early time of 12:30 crying because of a nightmare he had. The two ended up staying up for another 45 minutes, calming coda down, and eventually letting him sleep in the bed with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda's face lit up with excitement, before crawling off Steve and slipping off the bed. "Sure pa!" He said grabbing his book and heading towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be careful on the stairs bud, me and daddy will be down soon" Steve said only getting a nod from coda before he exited the door and started carefully making his way down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve laid back down with a sigh, yawning as he flipped over to his left side now being face to face with his best friends back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda opened his eyes, turning his head back to see his best friend behind him then he looked down to see his best friend arms around his bare waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, he was confused about why his best friend was doing this but decided he was too warm to move away so all he did was push his back more into Steve's chest so he would hold him tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're warm..." Soda whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm," Steve murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them laid like that for 10 minutes, forgetting that they still had a 2-year-old downstairs that was probably finished with his book already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another five minutes of silence, Steve lightly kissed soda's shoulder before sitting up. "Time to wake up sodie..." Steve said, getting up a few seconds later, heading over to soda and pony's dresser so he could borrow some of soda's clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda groaned at the idea of having to move out of his comfortable spot and the loss of warmth his best friend gave him. But still, he reluctantly slumped out of the bed, stretching before meeting Steve at his dresser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soda picked out his clothes Steve changed his clothes, throwing his dirty clothes in their laundry basket. "So ideas for breakfast?" Soda asked after finishing dressing, throwing his clothes in the basket after steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm, maybe cereal, eggs, and blueberries this time?" Steve suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do we have any blueberries left?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure we have like maybe 1/4 of a container left," Steve said walking down the stairs, soda trailing right behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two were only allowed to be downstairs for a few seconds before their legs were immediately attacked by a smiling coda who was holding his toy truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow slow down coda," Soda said ruffling codas short hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, bud how was the book?" Steve said picking up coda, holding him close to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve walked to the kitchen, discussing codas book while soda sat down on the couch next to Johnny and Pony. "How was coda?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was good, freaked Johnny out a little but he's okay now right?" Piny asked nudging Johnny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah he was okay," Johnny said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good. Thanks for babysitting him for awhile" Soda said happily, giving hem a small smile before getting up and heading to the kitchen.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda peacefully laid on soda's chest with a blanket on him. Drool dripping down codas mouth and into sodas black tank top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nap time for coda or well 10 minutes after the time he should've gone to sleep. He had thrown a tantrum on not wanting to sleep because he wasn't 'tired' but had ended up falling asleep anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All three of them were now in the guest room, the lights off but the room still was illuminated a little by the sun reaching into the room by the blinds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now soda and steve laid on the bed talking about whatever they thought of. Mostly about current events like the DX plus sandy and Evie. Out of their conversation soda started talking about their parenting so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think we've been doing pretty good. Especially since the first day we got him we didn't know shit about children" Steve said, lazily styling codas messy hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah... you think he's happy here?" Soda said worryingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think he loves it here. He loves playing with the gang. Have you seen how happy he gets when you play with bubbles in the bath with him?" Steve said confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda lightly laughed, remembering all the times he played with the bubbles along with coda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"True he does get really happy. I'm just worried I'm not a good parent. You're amazing at being his papa but I just-... I just don't know. I don't want him to grow up with a shitty dad y'know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not a shitty dad soda. He's very lucky to have a good dad like you, he loves you, man. He looks up to you as a person soda" Steve said, putting an arm around soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda looked over at Steve with a confused expression. "You really think so?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course dumbass. You're the best dad a kid could have. Even if he isn't biologically yours he thinks of you as a dad" Steve certainly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve smiled, leaning more into Steve's side, relishing in the thought that he was actually a good dad and not failing coda. "Thank you..." Soda whispered, closing his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're welcome, man. You really are an amazing dad, fuck that, you're an amazing person overall. I don't know how I'd go through the day without you. You just like brighten my day up and make me happy whenever I see you y'know?" Steve started, not caring that he was rambling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was how he felt and if this is the place and time he had to say it so be it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can show some sort of affection around you so I don't have to keep up this appearance that I can go through anything and come back okay. You're super fucking supportive to everyone and you're just a wonderful person man" Steve added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda looked at Steve with a surprised expression. What the fuck just happened? His friend of forever just confessed all this stuff to him. What was he supposed to say 'thank you to man"?.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn you really think that?" Soda said with a smile. He dares admit that he felt himself blush a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"U-uh yeah really. I'm not sure if this is the right time to admit this since I barely admitted to myself about this but I think I really like you" Steve said embarrassingly, not planning to actually say this much. He didn't want to end this friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know if you don't feel the same way though man. With all that's happening as the girls and being parents. It's probably a lot to take in but-" Steve rambling was stopped when soda moved a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You cheesy bastard" Soda said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess since we're getting are feeling out right now I wanted to say some things too. I've been thinking this for awhile man so don't laugh. You're amazing. Literally, you make this life way more bearable. You're so supportive of me. Hell, you stayed by my side even when I was given coda and became his parent with me. I can be myself around you all the time and it's feels fucking freeing. You're always here for me to go do dumb shit or help get bandaged up. I couldn't name like 100 other reasons I really like you" Soda said taking a well-deserved breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve looked shocked for a few seconds before smiling. He was so glad he wasn't going to lose his best friend and might even get to have something more with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve looked down at soda, being able to see a blush across sodas face as he lightly bit his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow. I can't believe you actually like me" Steve whispered still a little shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm so what do you say?" Soda sat up, holding codas back gently. "Would you be my boyfriend?" He asked with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve couldn't believe this was happening to him right now. Out of all the scenarios he thought up over the last few months he never knew it'd be like this. Don't get him wrong he still felt high as a kite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve gently took soda's warm cheek in his palm, looking soda in the eyes adoringly. The two didn't know how it started but they both leaned in, their lips connecting for a few seconds. The short kiss was gentle but really showed their emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd love to be your boyfriend Sodapop Curtis," Steve said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two both leaned in for another kiss, getting stopped by two tiny hands in their faces. Soon enough they heard coda whine 'ew' while crawling between his two parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda laughed along with Steve as coda starched out, doing so by pushing his limbs out as far as they could go before drafting them and curling up to his dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda kissed codas forehead happily. "Why are you up so early? You still have an hour left of nap time little mister"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pa and you were awake. I want you to nap with me!" Coda said wrapping around soda's arm, prepared not to budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I and pa will now with you.." Soda sighed contently laying down more comfortably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda smiled happily, nuzzling into sodas arm as Steve laid down as well before kissing soda's and coda's forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile! I hope this makes up for the time I haven’t posted ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soda woke up 6:40am with a sprawled out coda between them, drool dripping out of his mouth and onto the sheets. They had gotten through the whole night without coda waking them up which was a relief after the past nights where they had to wake up at early in the morning for codas nightmares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda got out of the bed carefully, wanting to let the other two have a little bit more sleep before they had to wake up. By the time he had got into new clothes and did his morning routine coda had woken up and started attempting to get down from the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bed wasn't too high off the ground but coda still managed to slip and fall off pretty hard, cries immediately coming out of his mouth and a bruise forming on his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In only a few seconds coda was bundled up in sodas arms, held closely to his chest as his small hands grasped onto sodas shirt and he continued to sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay coda. You'll be alright, it's only a little bruise" soda said calmly, as he rubbed codas back lightly. Soda calmed down coda for 10 more minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In those 10 minutes pony and Johnny asked if the toddler was alright then they got a bandage for him, codas bruise was bandaged up and he was getting rocked by soda as Steve still showed no signs of getting up soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cries started to decrease, coda rubbing his tears and snot onto sodas tank top that was drooled on last night, as Steve started shifting around in the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda noticed the shifting and decided it was early enough to wake him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey man it's time to wake up. The others are waiting for us so we can have breakfast together" he said as he sat down beside his best friend or maybe boyfriend? He wasn't sure at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a groan and more shifting before he finally sat up, rubbing his eyes as coda clutched sodas tank top and looked at Steve happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda was holding codas back with one hand while he fixed the messed up hair on the toddlers head. The room was silent until there was some shuffling then Steve inspecting coda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened to his forehead? Is he hurt anywhere else?" He asked, concern laced into his voice as he looked over codas body to find any bruise or cut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda looked at him weirdly and tried to squirm away from the inspection. Soda smiled at the concern he was showing towards coda. "No he's alright. He just fell off the bed earlier and got a bruise there but we fixed it all up".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh good. You buddy need to be careful, that could've been bad" Steve said as he lightly ruffled up his black hair just to mess with soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It worked since soda had flipped him off as he went back to fixing up codas hair. The toddler didn't seem to mind as he stared around the room, wondering when he was going to get breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I was thinking Steve. What if we go on a little vacation soon?" He suggested as Steve started getting dressed into his work clothes for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Any special occasion I forgot?" He asked, slipping on his uniform shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No but it would be good to get a break and think about us and the future" he said. Coda let out a small whine, not wanting to wait for food any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That would be a good idea. How about we talk about it later? We gotta get coda breakfast and you still have to change for your shift" he said as he finished dressing and swooped up coda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coda whined while pushing on Steve's chest in a futile attempt to get some distance between them. "Aye what's wrong?" He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no response as he kept pushing and whining. Soda looked at them worryingly and carefully took back coda, who then stopped tiredly. Even after the episode he still whined, not even sad about breakfast then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong coda? We'll get you breakfast soon.." he said softly as he rubbed his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy and papa leave me. They don't love me" he muttered sadly, as he clutched onto the fabric once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey that's not true. Me and daddy love you very much. We'll only be gone 4 days at tops and then we'll be right back" he said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You still love me?" He asked innocently making soda awe in his mind and smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes we still love you. Nothing will ever change that!" He said as he rubbed his cheek, picking him up lightly and giving him to Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah like papa said we still love you. Anyway how does breakfast sound?" Steve said happily as he adjusted coda on his hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want breakfast!" Coda said happily, getting over his sadness quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright let's go!" Steve said. He went downstairs to see everyone at the kitchen table with breakfast. At first it was surprising since they never did this but he went along with it and sat down with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The DX was quiet like usual, only a few people coming in and out to get snacks or cigarettes. He always hated how quiet it was but now that he had coda he could play and entertain him while the store was empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell on top of the door rang, signaling the 15th customer that afternoon. "What can I help yo-". Soda cut off when he saw his blonde girlfriend and another guy stand in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sandys arm was intertwined with the random guys, her preppy attitude obvious from her bright smile even though the topic they were going to discuss could go south very quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey soda this is Michael, my boyfriend from Florida! He helped me take care of Reese over the years" sandy introduced him. He didn't know how she could be so happy and calm during this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda just looked at her expectantly to which she took his silence as a signal to continue. "We just want to talk about Reese. We let you have for awhile and now want to take him back" she explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda glanced down, seeing coda hold onto his pant leg with a smile as he heard the two adults. He couldn't see above the counter yet but he guessed it was the ones he grew up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda bitterly smiled. He didn't like how sandy had kept coda away from him for two years just to come back and let him take care of the toddler for awhile before taking him back. Someone else took care of his child and he didn't have a choice to even step up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't know how to feel about coda being excited to see the girl that broke his heart and her new boyfriend. Soda pushed the thoughts away for now and picked up coda gently, his eyes and smile widening as he recognized the people he grew up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww there he is! What a cutie!" She said as she leaned over the counter and held his cheek before kissing his forehead. Coda giggled and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda protectively held him, sandy noticing and moving back to her boyfriends side. "How has he been?" She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda tried to mimic her happy attitude even thought there was still a lot of stuff he had to tell her and talk about that was getting in the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"After you dropped him off at my door I of course decided to step up. Me and Steve decided to take care of him as parents and he now calls us daddy and papa. He likes it here" he said confidently with a teasing tone, glad to tell them coda considered him family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He calls you guys that? That's nice I guess. Well we want to get full custody of him and for that we need your signature so..." she trailed of as she looked through her bag and pulled out a file of papers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you to sign those!" She finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda let coda down, his tiny legs taking him over to sandys legs as fast as they could. She crouched down and started playing with coda as soda looked over the paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not gonna sign. I'm gonna try and get custody of him too. I don't mind if I have to go to court and fight for months. I'm gonna get custody of him" he said. The papers were pushed away into Michaels hands as sandy looked up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just give him up soda. He has only known you for a week or so. He wouldn't miss you if you give him up now. Make it easier on him and give up" she said as she stood up with coda in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck off, you can't just come back and drop him off only to want to take him back a fucking week later with your new boyfriend from Florida!" He snapped leaving Michael with anger in his eyes and sandy and coda stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds later sandy was shocked while she held coda close to her body as tears fell down his cheeks and onto her shirt. Soda held his cheek, a blue and purple bruise already starting to show on his smooth skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck man! Just because I won't sign your shitty papers doesn't give you a reason to punch me" he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't talk to my girlfriend like that! She hasn't been anything but nice to you since she came back!" Micheal said defensively as Steve opened the door that lead to the garage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell is happening here?" He asked, looking over at soda looking at micheal as he held his cheek, coda in the possession of sodas old girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The fuck are you doing here sandy?" He asked. He didn't like the fact coda sat in her arms. Maybe he was jealous. Maybe he was angry. He could be both but what he did know was he didn't like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh uh we were here to get some papers signed saying we have full custody of Reese" she explained after a few minutes of shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like hell you're getting full custody. Give us some time to think stuff over about this whole thing. Now give us him back and we'll see you later" steve said. He held out his hands, expecting sandy to hand over the kid he was starting to consider his responsibility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sandy kissed both of coda's cheeks and fixed up his outfit before handing him over to Steve. She wanted to get on better terms with Steve and Soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about we meet up at the Dairy Queen next Friday? We can discuss what we want to do then" she suggested to which soda nodded before sitting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine but he is staying with us till then. Now get out and don't come back" Steve said. He held coda close to his chest as coda watched his mother. The two waved goodbye to coda and left the DX.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the bell rang and the door shut Steve set coda down and started looking under the counter for a bandage. "We should close early and go home to talk this stuff over" Steve said, peeling off the back of a bandage before putting it on soda's bruised cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks I'll close. Finish up the car in the back and we'll leave" soda said as he took Steve's hands away from his face gently and went over to the doors, switching the sign to 'closed'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve nodded. "Who wants to go fix up a car with papa?" He asked happily as he picked up coda. Coda giggled as he gripped Steve's dirty work shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda fixed up around the DX while Steve worked on the car in the back along with coda. Well more like coda sat on a stool while Steve worked right in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they finished at work they left a note on the door for their manager then went home. Only darry, johnny, and pony were home. The two teenagers were in pony's shared room, doing math problems since they were trying to get Johnny back into school and darry was in the living room watching tv.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two looked up from the desk when they heard a knock on the bedroom door. Pony said 'come in' confused and was even more confused when he saw his brother, Steve, and coda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shouldn't you be at work right now?" Pony asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda put coda down on the bed and gave him multiple toys to keep him occupied for awhile. "Sandy came over with her boyfriend from Florida asking for custody of coda" he said bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit what'd you say?" Pony asked, turning in his seat so he could face his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soda sat down on the bed and started playing with coda, earning giggles as he played with the blocks and trucks. "That we'll think it over" he responded, looking up to see Steve when he felt the bed dip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He realized they haven't talked much about their relationship since last night. Some part of him still couldn't believe he was now dating his best friend. It was bad another they were greasers but to add on being gay was just asking to get beat up or worse killed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you guys gonna do?" Pony asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not sure. I'm not gonna let her get full custody of him without puttin' up a fight. The odds aren't in our favor so I'm not sure how far my willpower is gonna get us" soda sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well me and Johnny will help in anyway we can"pony said as Johnny nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You might have to speak in court but I won't bring you guys into anything unnecessary so don't worry. How's school goin'?" Soda asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good we're onto chemistry now. Investigating the qualitative and quantitative properties of matter" pony answered looking back at his papers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>